


Память

by fandom Dumas Filmz 2020 (fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020)



Series: Визуал G - T Dumas Filmz 2020 [4]
Category: Monte Cristo Haku (2018), The Count of Monte Cristo - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Collage, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Name Changes, Ocean, Romance, Single work, Water
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Dumas%20Filmz%202020
Summary: Коллаж Эдмонд/Мерседес, дорама 2018. Да, японцы, да, сняли в современном сеттинге.
Relationships: Edmond Dantès/Mercédès Mondego
Series: Визуал G - T Dumas Filmz 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844629
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Память

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: кадры сериала Monte Cristo Haku (2018).  
> Автор - [Alizeya](https://www.diary.ru/member/?1363713).

1 вариант 

[ ](https://i3.imageban.ru/out/2020/06/25/47462949bed03609a713a108fed80a92.jpg)

2 вариант 

[](https://i3.imageban.ru/out/2020/06/25/2d5eaa537cc8659f068c488251425e6f.jpg)


End file.
